The River, Relatively
by PhoenixDisaster
Summary: When the "Destiny" stops at a new planet, the team discovers something they didn't expect in a million years. Especially on the other side of the universe. *Possibly RushxOriginal CharacterxEli in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or anything associated with it. That is MGM's express privilege.**

**Warnings: Explicit language. Mentions of death. Adult situations. Violence.**

**Author Note: I wasn't going to post this at first, because I'm not sure how great the idea is. But i figured why not.  
If, at any point, anyone thinks of a better title for the story, please PLEASE let me know.  
Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**This part takes place after "Time" but before "Life."**

* * *

The ancient ship "Destiny" had just dropped out of FTL and the gate room was a flurry of activity. They were still desperately low on food, and the hope that this planet had what they needed was high.

"So what's the verdict on this one?" Col. Young asked as he stepped into the room.

"Sending KINO through….now." Eli said as he guided the camera through the event horizon from his position safely beside the stairs.

"Getting readings." Rush read through the incoming information quickly. "Oxygen rich atmosphere. Nitrogen. Low levels of CO2. High temperatures, but otherwise safe."

"Receiving visuals….Wow." Eli half-gasped, half-laughed.

"What is it?" Col. Young asked, looking to the young man.

"See for yourself." Eli tilted the screen so the Col. and Rush could see it clearly.

The display showed a landscape eerily similar to one you'd find in the countryside of Earth. Except for the colors. The sky was a deep sapphire blue. A field of a dark, grass-like plant grew between the gate and a line of light-colored trees a ways off.

"Looks good. Let's get a team suited up." Col. Young announced.

****** ******

Ten minutes later, a team consisting of Col. Young, Lt. Scott, Lt. Johansen, MSgt. Greer, Eli, Chloe and a group of others who's volunteered to help stepped through the gate. Young was quite surprised that anyone had volunteered, considering what they'd found on the last planet….

"We don't have a long window this time, Col. Only eight hours until we jump back into FTL." Rush said over the radio once they were all through.

"Thank you, Dr. Rush. We'll keep in radio contact." Young turned to the group behind him, "Let's go."

They waded through the waist-high grass, which had turned out to be a dark purple. The trees had soft pink leaves and light olive-colored trunks. The grass faded off before the group reached the treeline, replaced by small shrubs; including a bright orange spiky plant and red sprouts similar to wild onion.

As they entered the trees, they discovered the branches were adorned with golf ball sized fruit ranging in color from bright aqua to dark navy blue.

"Lt. Scott, Sgt. Greer. Scout ahead. See if there is anything else out there that could help us." Young said lightly.

"Yessir!" Scott said, then they were off.

The rest set to work collecting the fruit and plants from around the trees.

"So, these are edible, right?" Eli asked, examining one of the darker fruits, "That's why the Destiny stopped here. And dialed this planet."

"We'll have to test them back on the ship, but hopefully. Yes." T.J. answered.

"Col. Young, this is Scott come in." Lt. Scott's voice came urgently over the radio.

"This is Young, What is it Lt.?" the Col. replied.

"You, uh, you're going to want to see this, sir."

"I'm on my way." Young looked at the rest of the group. "You all continue."

T.J. stepped forward, "Maybe I should come with you sir?"

"How far out are you, Lt.?" he radioed.

"Only about a mile and a half."

"I'll be fine." Young smiled briefly. "You're in charge here."

"Yes, sir."

The group continued gathering as the Col. started out the way the other two had. He followed a clear trail of boot marks and trampled plants. Suddenly, Greer appeared from behind a tree.

"This way, sir." he said, turning to lead the way.

The two emerged into a clearing. A hut had been constructed there, and not far away was a fire circle and three other structures.

"What is all this?" Young asked, looking around curiously.

"It's a camp, sir." Greer answered, "But that isn't the strangest thing."

Young wondered what could be stranger than the camp he'd just seen as they entered the trees on the other side of the clearing. A few yards in, Scott came into view….crouching next to a body.

"She's alive." He said as the other men approached, "Sir, she's wearing modern clothes. Jeans, t-shirt, cotton sweatshirt. Even converse shoes."

Young was in shock as he studied the woman on the ground. She was lying face down, slightly on her side, brown hair strewn around her head.

"Ok. Don't move her. I'll call T.J. to check her out." Young's hand flew to his radio. "Lt. Johansen."

"Yes, Col.?"

"Come to our position as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir. I'm sending the rest back with the supplies we've collected."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

The radio buzzed loudly, "This is Rush. Col. Young, what have you found?"

"We'll let you know when we've figured it out ourselves, Doctor." Young answered, glancing at their discovery.

"Describe it." Rush sounded irritated.

"There are no words. You'll just have to trust me." He could almost see Rush sighing in frustration.

"Six hours and fifteen minutes, Col."

"Thank you."

An uncomfortable, confused silence fell over the men as they waited for T.J. Each eyed the woman, trying to make sense of the impossible scene in front of them.

"Col.? Sir?" T.J.'s voice broke the silence as she called out, sounding confused.

"Over here." Scott called back to her.

A moment later, T.J. appeared through the trees. "Is that…?" she was motioning towards the camp, but stopped dead when she saw the girl. "What the hell?"

"Lt. Scott says she's breathing, but we didn't want to move her until you ok'ed it." Young said.

T.J. just nodded, as she found herself at a loss for words, moving to kneel next to the strange girl. The men watched as she checked the girl's pulse and breathing. Finally, she ran her hands along the woman's spine and neck.

"No damage to the spine. It looks like she was hit on the head." She reached over and picked up a large branch that was splintered at one end. "This is probably the culprit."

"Than let's turn her over and make sure." Greer said, a little too eagerly.

Col. Young nodded and T.J. carefully turned the young woman over onto her back. A large, nasty blue and purple bruise covered the upper left side of her forehead.

But Young was distracted by her face.

"No. It can't…." he said in almost a whisper as he studied her unconscious features. "This is impossible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or anything associated with it. That is MGM's express privilege.**

**Warnings: Explicit language. Mentions of death. Adult situations. Violence.**

**Author Note: This chapter is short and moves pretty fast, but it's necessary. The next chapter is a good one, so hold on!**

**This part takes place after "Time" but before "Life."**

* * *

"Col. Young? Col.!" Scott's voice snapped Young back to reality.

"Yes, Lt.?" he turned to the man who'd called him.

"What is it, sir?"

The three younger officers looked at Young in concern. He looked back at them for a moment, forcing his thoughts together.

"I'll explain when we get this sorted out." Young reached for his radio, "Rush. This is Young."

"Yes, Col.?" Rush answered.

"Send Eli back to us with the KINO sled."

"For?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

There was a pause, "Eli is on his way."

Young turned back to his junior officers, "Scott, Greer. Search the camp for any belongings she may have and meet us back at the gate."

"Yessir!" they replied in unison.

Col. Young collected the girl gently and the four started back. Scott and Greer broke off at the campsite. Eli met Young and T.J. halfway through the tall grass. When the Col. set the young woman on the sled, Eli's face went white.

"Is that a body?" he asked, voice cracking.

"She's alive." T.J. replied.

Realization dawned on Eli's face as he looked the girl over, "Wait a sec….Is she wearing jeans?"

Scott and Greer joined them a minute later with two bags.

"We're on our way back." Young said into his radio as he stepped behind the sled.

The Stargate disengaged as they started towards it. Eli dialed back right away.

"Rush. Prepare yourself for the shock of your life." Young warned.

"Noted, Col." Rush acknowledged the warning.

"Wait…you know her?" confusion was plain on Eli's face. "Who is she? How is that possible?"

When Young didn't answer, Eli turned to the other three.

"Don't look at us." Greer said, "We know as much as you do."

When they reached the gate, T.J., Greer and Eli went directly through. The Col. stopped Scott and stepped around the sled.

"Ten seconds." Young said, glancing back at his Lt.

Scott nodded in affirmation. Young turned back and stepped through the gate. On the other side, Rush stood in the center of the room. Eli, Greer, T.J., and Chloe stood a few feet behind him and a number of others watched from the wings. Presumably to see what all the commotion was about.

Young wished for a moment there weren't so many present.

"There is no real preparing for this." The Col. approached the man in front of him.

"Thank you for your concern, Col." an amused smirk played at Rush's lips, "But I think I can handle whatever you've found."

Young wasn't so sure. He glanced around once more. There were other people who would probably be in shock as well.

"You should all prepare yourselves." He said so everyone could hear.

He turned to stand next to Rush facing the gate. A moment later, the sled came through the gate, followed by Scott. There was a communal gasp when everyone saw there was a person lying on the contraption. Scott pushed it farther into the room and there was another, quieter gasp as some caught sight of her face.

"It can't be…" someone whispered.

Whispers broke out across the room. Young looked over at Rush. The scientist's face was one of complete disbelief. He took a hesitant step forward. Then, in an instant, his face went cold and he turned abruptly to leave. Young watched him go.

"Take her to the infirmary, Lt. Johansen." He said, not moving.

"Uh, yes sir."

A few people stepped forward to get a better look as T.J. pushed the sled out of the room. The whispers followed her.

Col. Young turned and walked quickly past the confused faces of Scott, Greer, Eli and Chloe as he hurried towards the communications lab. Upon his arrival, he immediately placed one of the communication stones on the base.

****** ******

"Are you sure?" Gen. O'Neill looked at Col. Young in slight disbelief as the Col. finished his telling of what happened.

"As sure as I can be with the situation as it stands, sir." Young answered.

"This is one of the craziest things I've ever heard." O'Neill leaned forward, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "And that's saying something."

"I will keep you informed of any changes, sir."

The Gen. nodded, "Talk about re-opening a fresh wound." He said quietly.

A few faces fell around the room.

"Thank you Col. Young, you're dismissed."

Young nodded, turning to leave. He made his way slowly back to the comm. Lab. When he was back in his own body, he stopped to breathe and think. Of all the things he'd thought could happen out here, this defiantly wasn't on the list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or anything associated with it. That is MGM's express privilege.**

**Warnings: Explicit language. Mentions of death. Adult situations. Violence.**

**Author Note: This chapter is way shorter than I realized, but it's an important one and there weren't too many things I could change. Please, enjoy.**

**This part takes place after "Time" but before "Life."**

* * *

Col. Young sat alone for a long time, and still found himself unable to wrap his mind around the situation that had unfolded in the last few hours. He decided to check in on how the girl was doing.

As he approached the infirmary, he saw two of his men posted outside. Inside, T.J. was standing over the girl silently.

"What's with the security team?" he asked her as he entered.

T.J. turned to him, her face serious, "There was a mob trying to get in here to see her."

Young nodded, glancing at the bed, "How is she?"

"Still unconscious, but she's responsive. Doesn't seem to be a concussion, for that she's lucky." T.J. responded, "It was a good blow, and she'll be out for a while. But she should be fine."

"Good to hear." he said. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir."

Young headed towards the control room when he left the infirmary. If Rush was there, he would speak with him. If not, he would leave the scientist on his own for the time being. When he walked in, the only person there was Eli.

"Eli, where's Rush?" he asked out of curiosity.

Eli looked up from what he'd been doing when Young spoke to him, "No one's seen him since we brought that girl back from the planet."

****** ******

In fact, Rush was in his quarters. One of the bags the team had brought back sat next to the bed. He'd taken it from the infirmary when T.J. had stepped out.

He sat on the edge of the piece of furniture, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. Beside him sat a small, worn, leather journal. It had been the crucial clue he'd needed to confirm the girl's identity. He stared blankly at the floor, lost in thought. Suddenly, his eyes focused. He stood and hurriedly left the room.

****** ******

Young's visit had Eli thinking about the strange girl. He decided to go and see how she was fairing. When he made it to the infirmary, he discovered he wasn't the only one to have that idea. Scott, Chloe, Greer and Young were all there, standing in a group.

There'd been no change. And no one said anything.

After a few minutes of everyone standing around awkwardly, watching their guest, Rush came bursting in with one of the portable computers that had made it onto the Destiny. He went to the other bag, which was lying next to the occupied bed, and pulled out another laptop. It looked old and beat up, but it turned on. Barely.

Rush jammed a jump drive into the USB port and attacked the keyboard. The others in the room watched him in confusion. Rush pulled the drive out just before the older laptop went dark and transferred it to the other computer. A video player opened on the screen.

The girl's face appeared, minus the bruise. Her bright green eyes were red and puffy and wet.

"_Day….um….damnit! Who even cares anymore!"_ she sobbed. _"Nick's gone. I lost him sometime in the night."_ She sobbed again, and the video flickered. _"I'm alone on this, fucking planet, who know how far from Earth. No one's ever going to find me! I'm never going to get home."_ She droped her head and sobbed loudly for a few moments, then seemed to regain some composure. _"If anyone ever does find this, this will likely be my last entry. We….I….have been here for weeks, maybe months and the computer is dying. Batteries and the rest of it."_ The video flickered yet again. _"So, um, if this is anyone on the Destiny I'm talking to…."_

The video cut to static.

Everyone in the room stood in shock of what they'd just seen.

"It's her. There's no doubt now." Rush said quietly, as if he still couldn't believe it. "How? It's impossible."

"Who is she?" Scott asked the question on the minds of the younger four witnesses.

"Her name is Dr. Bresdyn Sheriton. She was an important mind in the Stargate program for four years, and one of the first recruited to help solve the ninth chevron problem." Rush said.

"W….was?" Chloe's voice was quiet.

Rush turned to the group of people standing behind him, "She died, eight months ago, when she stopped responding to treatment for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or anything associated with it. That is MGM's express privilege.**

**Warnings: Explicit language. Mentions of death. Adult situations. Violence.**

**Author Note: Oh yeah.**

**This part takes place after "Time" but before "Life."**

* * *

A startled silence gripped the room as all eyes locked on the unconscious girl on the bed. The minds of the younger five raced, trying to absorb the information Rush had just thrust upon them. The silence floated uncomfortably around them for what seemed like an eternity.

"No way. How is that possible?!" Eli was the first to regain his skills of speech, "How is she right there….if she died?" He spoke rapidly, unconsciously taking a step towards Rush.

"I don't know." Rush said.

No one knew what to do or say. None of them had ever experienced anything like this. Young and Rush both regarded the girl with confusion and different degrees of joy that went unnoticed by the others.

"I think I need to sit down." Eli said quietly, sitting on the bed closest to him and rubbing a hand over his face.

"This is insane." Greer shook his head.

"Maybe she will be able to enlighten as when she wakes up. Until then, we wait." Young said, his stance becoming more relaxed.

Rush nodded, only half listening, "Eli, assist me in the control room." He started out of the room, pausing to turn to T.J. "Contact me when she wakes, Lt."

Then he was gone. Eli stood quickly and followed the scientist, smiling and nodding nervously to the rest.

"Me too T.J." the Col. said, turning to leave as well.

T.J. looked to the remaining three, "Do you three want to be notified too?"

"Actually," Chloe smiled, "I'll stay and keep you company."

"We don't have anything in particular to do, so we'll relieve these two." Matt glanced over his shoulder at the men stationed at the door.

The men nodded and disappeared down the corridor. Greer leaned on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he eyed the occupied bed.

"I don't know for sure how long ago the branch hit her, so it could be an hour," T.J. sighed, "or it could be twelve."

"Let's hope it's closer to one." Matt smiled.

****** ******

Neither Rush nor Eli had said a word since their departure from the infirmary. They now sat silently in the control room, Rush behind his usual panel, Eli messing absently with a KINO. Eli's head was swimming with questions. He looked up every few seconds, trying to work up the nerve to speak.

"So….uh, that girl, Dr. Sheriton." He said finally. "How do you know her?"

Rush looked up at the curious youth, and Eli thought he seemed a bit detached.

"We worked together when I was first inducted into the Stargate program." He said, turning back to his consol.

"Oh, well you….it seems like you two were close. I mean….somehow you knew about that video." Eli turned the KINO around in his hand.

"We worked closely." Was all he said.

Eli thought he saw a smirk flicker on the scientist's lips, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He wasn't sure what to think. Had he really just seen that? For the one answer he'd gotten, he had a million more questions. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't get anymore answers from his would-be mentor, even if he asked. He glanced down at the device in his hand and wondered why the older man had told him to follow him back here, if all they were going to do was sit in silence. He shrugged it off and continued his meddling with the KINO.

****** ******

Col. Young wandered towards the mess hall, trying to find something or someone to distract his mind from the memories and questions that kept popping up. He didn't want to think about that last time he saw Bresdyn that healthy looking. He didn't want to think about the last time he saw her….

He shook the thoughts away.

When he stepped into the mess, he was greeted by a mob of people demanding answers. He realized this must be the same group that had tried to force their way into the infirmary. He sighed inwardly.

"We have not come to any conclusions about this girl." He said loudly, "You will all be informed when we are sure of anything."

The group protested loudly, and their inquiries weren't helping him keep his mind off his own. Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room. Groans of annoyance followed him down the hall as he made his way to his quarters.

The memories and questions buzzed around his mind. When he'd made it to his destination, he gave into them, lying on the bed and closing his eyes, letting the memories play.

****** ******

Three hours had passed since Rush had barged into the infirmary and the group had witnessed the video from the girl's computer. The four who'd remained in the room talked about everything they could think of, trying to steer the conversation away from the one thing they all had on their minds. In the end, they failed and now the conversation had turned to Rush and why he was acting so strange about this girl.

"She's hot." Greer said, eying the figure on the bed. "Maybe they had an affair."

"I don't think so." T.J. shook her head and laughed.

"Maybe they're family." Chloe suggested.

"If that's it, there is NO family resemblance." Mat said, exaggerating the word no.

The group laughed.

"I think, we could sit here forever and come up with theories." T.J. said.

There was silence for a moment, then Greer leaned in and whispered, "Lovers!" Loudly.

They all laughed again. As they did, a groan came from the occupied bed.

"SH!" T.J. shushed them urgently, "Did you hear that?"

She turned towards the woman, the others following her gaze. Another groan, louder than the first echoed through the room. A moment later, Bresdyn's legs twitched slightly, the her hands. The group was frozen, eyes on the bed. Suddenly, T.J.'s hand flew to her radio.

"Col. Young, Dr. Rush. Report to the infirmary." She spoke excitedly into the device. "I think she's coming to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe or anything associated with it. That is MGM's express privilege.**

**Warnings: Explicit language. Mentions of death. ****Adult situations. ****Violence.**

**Author Note: I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter took so long. The explanation is long and full of excuses. But now, hopefully, I'll post more frequently. Hope it's alright and that you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

It took Rush exactly twenty-five seconds to traverse the distance between the control room and the infirmary, followed closely by a winded Eli. The group, who had moved to surround the bed, looked up as the scientist made his entrance. Young joined them soon afterward, moving as fast as possible.

Eli and Young merged into the circle, while Rush kept his distance. He stood silently a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest and eyes barely hiding the emotions running through him. He was anxious and, dare he think it, excited to see her. But he'd heard his name on the video.

Another groan emanated from the bed, and the entire universe seemed to slow. Bresdyn's arm raised slowly to her head as she let out another painful moan.

"Aw, damn. What happened?" her voice was pained and quiet.

Her eyes opened slightly, they where cloudy and dull. They closed again and her fingers rubbed over them softly. Suddenly, her body stiffened and lightening fast she was sitting upright. Her green eyes were full of surprise as she studied the faces of the people around her.

"I have to be dreaming." She said in disbelief, "Or dead."

"Neither I'm afraid." Young half-smiled, the disbelief still holding him.

She slowly lowered her feet to the floor and tried to stand, still looking around her. Her legs gave and everyone jumped forward, but she caught herself on the bed.

"It can't…I thought….." her gaze found Rush.

She froze, her eyes meeting his. She approached him cautiously, hand outstretched, until she touched him. She pushed lightly, testing. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she smiled. She grabbed him with both hands and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought you were…." She pushed him away suddenly, and before anyone could react, she slapped him hard across the face and yelled, "I thought you were dead!"

The room was silent for a moment, Rush stared at the girl in front of him as his cheek began to burn. Then, as suddenly as she had snapped, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor. Rush was fast enough to catch her head before it hit. He dropped beside her, placing her head gently on the ground as the others gathered around. T.J. immediately began checking her over.

"Dr. Sheriton. Can you hear me?" T.J. said softly.

Bresdyn stirred slightly, "Wha?" she attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by T.J.

"Just take it easy." She turned to Col. Young. "She'll be fine, she just needs to rest a while."

"We'll find her a room." Young nodded.

"There's an empty one near mine." Chloe offered.

"Right, take her there." Young looked to his soldiers.

Greer picked her up and started after Chloe. The others followed, but Young stopped Rush.

"Will you be able…."

"I will." Rush answered, knowing what the Col. was asking.

They played a battle of wills for a moment before hurrying after the others.

After Bresdyn was placed safely in her room, everyone returned to their tasks. And every few hours, T.J. would check on her. Eight hours after the incident in the infirmary, Bresdyn awoke just as T.J. was preparing to leave.

"Good morning." T.J. smiled down at the newcomer. "Feeling alright?"

Bresdyn was silent for a moment, staring at her caretaker, in an almost knowing disbelief. "I….uh, yeah. Just have a raging headache."

"That's to be expected after that blow to the head."

"What….what happened?" Bresdyn sat up, wincing at the pain.

"Well, as far as we can tell, a tree branch broke and hit you."

Bresdyn sighed. "I'd hoped that had all been a dream or hallucination…or something."

T.J. just smiled, unsure of how to treat this strange situation. She watched as Bresdyn struggled for a moment to suppress her fear. The two women looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

T.J. broke the silence. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water, would be great." Bresdyn smiled half-heartedly.

"Right. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome." T.J. said as she left. Bresdyn felt the tears build and roll down her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She didn't make any noise, just let the tears flow. After a few moments, she heard the door open and she tensed. The door closed, but she didn't hear any steps as she'd expected. She lifted her head just enough to see Rush standing there, watching her. She wiped the tears away before lifting her head to look at him.

"Hello Nicholas." She said. She could clearly see the red mark where she'd slapped him. "I'm sorry about that."

His hand caressed his face, wincing, "It's perfectly alright Bresdyn."

He looked at her, healthy and alive, sitting there on the bed. The silence between them seemed palpable. Her eyes had the same painful look in them that he was sure his had as they watched each other. His feet started moving forward slowly against his will. Her mind and heart raced as he approached her. Soon, he found himself standing directly in front of her. Tears began to pour from her eyes again. He lowered himself next to her and paused. The next moment, his arms were wrapped around her. She scooted onto his lap and curled into him as he cradled her. She sobbed into his chest, he rested his face in her hair and squeezed her tightly. He kissed the top of her head gently. T.J. returned at that moment. She turned into the room and saw Bresdyn cradled in Rush's arms, sobbing. She was surprised at the tender expression on Rush's face. His eyes were closed as his head rested on Bresdyn's head, almost like he was going to cry himself. She silently retreated and let the two have their silent moment.


End file.
